


Почему Зеркало Малкава треснуло: 13 возможных причин

by bitari



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari
Summary: Почему же оно треснуло?





	Почему Зеркало Малкава треснуло: 13 возможных причин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [13 Possible Reasons Why Malkav's Mirror is Cracked](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464807) by nigtvamp. 



> Переведено для WTF World of Darkness 2019  
> Бета: Jane D. Ankh-Veos

13\. Бруха задолбался слушать, как Малкав хвастается, какое хорошенькое у него зеркало, и решил врезать им ему по голове. Но от ярости не заметил, что в тот момент в зеркало смотрелась Тореадор.

12\. Гангрел взбесился, увидев утиный клюв, который приобрел после недавнего приступа безумия.

11\. Ассамит выяснил, что не может диаблернуть сам себя.

10\. Тремер экспериментально доказал, что сколько бы раз это ни срабатывало в мультфильмах, ручное зеркало не способно отразить «Путь Громовержца».

9\. Последователь Сета решил, что получит гораздо больше прибыли от продажи нескольких маленьких зеркал вместо одного большого.

8\. Оживший труп сбил зеркало со стола, когда подобно летучей мыши из ада вылетал из спальни Джованни.

7\. Когда даже Черный Метаморфоз не помог Ласомбра увидеть свое отражение, она расстроилась и разбила зеркало расческой.

6\. Тореадор так загляделась на свое отражение, что прозевала, как Бруха врезал зеркалом ей по лицу.

5\. Вентру потерял свою трость и не нашел ничего другого ей на замену. Зеркало треснуло позже, при попытке его отобрать.

4\. Цимисх немного расстроился, когда обнаружил, что его последняя коррекция носа прошла не по плану, и он стал похож на Майкла Джексона.

3\. В зеркале не было трещин. Никакого зеркала вообще не было. Равнос заморочил Малкаву голову (было бы что там морочить).

2\. В него посмотрелся Носферату.

1\. Малкаву показалось, будто у мужчины в зеркале сальный взгляд.


End file.
